Paint Balloons and Angry Teachers
by CountryGal1918
Summary: What does paint balloons and angry teachers have to do with the equation, when Esme gets called to the office.


Summary: Carlisle and Esme get called to the office. What does paint balloons have to do with the equation?

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Alice POV

Today was going to be very fun, today in science they were going to experiment with paint balloons. I had just seen that Bella was going to start a paint war, sweet Bella of all people. But it was going to be sweet; getting revenge on Mr. Doyle was going to be worth any trouble they might be in.

Finally, it was time for science and the paint balloons. " First things first girls and boys, we must go over the rules. One no throwing balloons at anybody or anything besides what I tell you. That is mainly the only rule so remember that and we will have a blast okay." I almost started to laugh out loud, so did Bella and Edward, even Jasper knew something was up. Mr. Doyle started to glare at us so we had to quit.

He told us to get into pairs. Naturally Jasper and I paired up, Edward and Bella paired up and Emmett and Rosalie paired up. This was the only class we all had together. Mr. Doyle came around and gave each pair two balloons a red balloon and a white balloons. Not five minutes into the experiment I looked at Bella and nodded and then looked at Emmett. She winked back at me and then picked up her white balloon and launched it at Emmett's head at inhuman speed. At the same time I launched my red balloon at Edward's chest and Rosalie who picked it up launched her white balloon at Jasper.

Those three launches started an all out balloon war between my family. At Mr. Doyle was confused, then livid when he realized what we were doing. He tried to stop Edward from throwing his balloon but instead got coated in red and white paint. Emmett threw his red balloon at the same time Jasper threw his white one and Mr. Doyle intercepted them.

So of course we where sent to the office after he screamed at us for ten minutes and then of course we just had to be yelled at by Mr. Parnell. " What were you thinking kids, he specifically told you not to throw the balloons at each other. And another thing you could at least feel sorry for yourselves for getting the paint on the Mr. Doyle who kind enough to let you do this experiment. Oh and by the way I had to call your parents." At the mention Carlisle and Esme we all straighten up and looked scared. Mr. Parnell looked pleased that he had finally gotten a reaction out of us. Then I was hit with a vision and saw how they would react and couldn't help but bust out laughing and when Edward saw what I had saw he was clutching his sides along with Jasper. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie looked at us confused and Mr. Parnell had wiped the smirk off his face and glared at us. At the moment there was a knock at the door and knowing she was mad for know I stopped laughing and straightened up.

ESME POV

I was at home working on the plans for the house we were moving into next, when the phone and the school principal was on the other end. I answered the phone and immediately asked what they did and which ones did it. He laughed a dry laugh and informed me of their behavior. So I agreed to rush right over. I was a little mad not that they were in trouble necessarily but that they got caught and I had to quit working and rush over to the school. I stepped into the Mercedes Benz and sped over to the school, breaking ever speed limit on the way and arrived at the school in five minutes.

I knocked on the door and could hear them shuffling and straightened up. I smirked knowing that I was the one that caused all that fear. Apparently the principal noticed too because he sounded all high and mighty.

" Hello, I'm Mrs. Cullen their mother." When he saw me he looked shocked, probably of how young I looked. " Is Dr. Cullen coming to?" " No, he is in surgery at the hospital, he won't be able to make it. I'm sorry." At first he looked like he was going to say something, until Edward and Alice looked at like that is over the line, do not speak or look at my mother like that. The message was sent loud and clear. " So Mr. Parnell why was I called here?" " In science they was doing an experiment with paint balloons and they thought it would be funny to start a paint war and Mr. Doyle got caught in the crossfire." I had to fight back the laughs, though it was inappropriate but it was hilarious. Seeing the teacher and all my kids covered in red and white paint. " Do you find this funny Mrs. Cullen?" I couldn't talk without giving it away so I just merely shook my head. When I could talk I asked Mr. Parnell who the culprit was. He looked confused and looked at all of them so I turned to Edward and Alice. They were both fighting giggles and trying but failing to look innocent. " I know both of you know so spill, was it Emmett or you Alice?" Emmett and Alice both looked shocked at my accusing them. " You know mom, I don't always form the plans." Emmett spoke up. After that outburst Edward and Alice were looking at Bella and Bella was looking away trying to look innocent, but she can't act so no one was fooled. " Bella how could you, you have hung around the kids too long." " I'm sorry mom, I just couldn't resist, but to be fair Emmett put in my head when he suggested to have a water balloon fight and how fun it would be to try to use paint." So after that outburst I turned to Emmett. " So it all comes down to Emmett, shocker." Alice mumbled. " Hold on Alice, you knew and didn't try to stop her so you're in it too and besides all of you participated so you all get punished. I say no cars, or alone time for a week." At that they all groaned and some had looks of shock on their face and the others didn't think I would do it. But to my surprise there were no outbursts. " Do you have a punishment for them Mr. Parnell?" " Oh yes, they have detention for a month and you have to clean up the paint." The kids groaned at that too but not as bad. " Your dismissed detention starts tomorrow." " Come on kids, let's go." I herded them out the door and when you were outside we all started laughing. Then they remembered their punishment and groaned. " Are you really going to enforce the punishment Esme?" Emmett asked I just nodded


End file.
